A Bad Craving Gone Good
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Pepper is having cravings.


A/N: This is a quick little thing on Pepper Pregnant. No one ever said pregnancy was easy!

* * *

"I want them and I want them now!" she demanded.

He grimaced, "Pepper, darling, I can give you ANYTHING but those,"

"Tony, I am not going to settle for anything else!" she exclaimed, getting even more irritated and irrational.

"Look Pepper, you're being childish. Be reasonable! There's only so much I can do. And getting you those is not one of them!" he said with a groan.

"Jarvis!" she called up to the ceiling.

"If I may advise, Mrs. Stark-," even the AI sounded resigned.

Tony scoffed, "See! Even Jarvis agrees with me!"

She glared at him, "Shut up, Tony! Jarvis, order me some of the freshest, ripest-"

"Cancel that, Jarvis! Pepper, come on. You and I both know this is just a matter of hormones and-" he was cut off once again.

She turned and growled at her, "Can it, Stark! Hormones or not, give me what I want! Now!"

He sighed, "Give me an hour and I'll take care of it. But for now, just sit on the couch and wait quietly before i get a sedative. Jarvis, call Natalasha and have her come watch Pepper,"

With a pout, she flopped on the couch, "I don't need super vision Tony, especially not her. Jarvis, turn on Lord Of The Rings,"

He couldn't help but snigger, "Lord Of The Rings?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Shut it or I'll disappear while you're not looking,"

Tony sighed and headed down the stairs to his workshop. He loved his wife. But pregnant Pepper was worse than regular Pepper. Much worse. Especially when she was craving; craving something she couldn't eat under any circumstances. At All.

After a few quick phone calls, he finally got a match. He was lucky they lived in California. According to the salesman, they would arrive, via drop off plane, in less than twenty minutes.

When he arrived back upstairs, he found Pepper sleeping to the sounds out the Battle for Middle Earth.

She seemed to sense his presence and stirred, "Tony?" she murmured.

"Yes my darling?" he said moving to sit down, resting her head on his lap.

She glanced up at him, "Did you get them?"

He smiled, "Nice to see you too," she frowned hut before she could speak he continued, "Of course. They should be here in ten minutes,"

"Mmm, good," she murmured, glancing up to watch the screen. When he chuckled lightly, she frowned, "What?"

"I just never pictured Lord of the Rings to be a movie you'd enjoy, that's all," he said with a grin, "Not that I'm complaining, of course,"

She grunted, "It's a quality plot line with great battle scenes. What's not to like?"

Before he could respond, Jarvis spoke, "Your order has arrived, Sir,"

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, gently shifting Pepper so he could stand, "Ill be right back, darling,"

She mumbled a response that he didn't hear as he bounded over to the front door. On his porch was a rather average man in a uniform bearing an average looking crate.

After signing for the crate, he tipped the deliveryman and rushed back in to his wife.

"Pepper!" he yelled, holding up the crate.

A grin crossed her face, "Oh Tony! I didn't think you would do it!"

With a wink, he put the crate on the table, "I invented a new element. Like hell I'd let you go without,"

Inside the crate were the reddest, juiciest looking strawberries that either of them had ever seen.

"They're synthetic, but I've been told they're excellent!" he said sitting down next to her. He picked one up and began examining it.

She looked astonished picking one up, "Anthony Edward Stark, how on earth did you manage this?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Remember the day I brought you those strawberries, before the Expo disaster? Well, I started funding this project for you around then,"

"Oh Tony," she said, giving him a quick kiss, "They look amazing!"

"Try it," he murmured, "I want you to try it first,"

With a warm smile, she took a bite of the strawberry and her face lit up, "Its fantastic! It tastes like a real strawberry and I'm not breaking out in hives!"

"I'm glad you like them," He said, taking a bite out of his own, "This whole thing was supposed to be a surprise for our anniversary, but I think this is better,"

She leaned into him, "I think this is amazing. Thank you, Tony,"

He kissed the top of her head, "For you Pepper, I would do anything,"

"I love you," she murmured, leaning up to capture his lips for a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Pep," he spoke softly, taking her into his arms.

They couple spent the rest of the afternoon eating strawberries and watching Lord of the Rings. Despite the simplicity of it all, Pepper knew it would always be the day a bad craving gone good.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review if you have a moment!


End file.
